


Ruined Sheets

by sepulchrecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Top Castiel, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, please, please, do it, do it, gonna come so hard,” Sam begs, and Castiel braces himself on Sam’s shoulder with a hand, the other holding his cock that’s aimed at Sam’s lower stomach.<br/>“Are you sure? I can just go --”<br/>“Please, wanna -- god, wanna see you, please.”<br/>Castiel relaxes his muscles completely, closes his eyes, but Sam’s are wide open and watching Cas’ cock that’s soft now, dripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam's moans are growing desperate and broken, his voice hoarse from shouting into the pillows as Castiel fucks him slow, a drag of his cock against Sam's sensitive prostate.

"Please let me come, please, oh god, Cas, can't -- can't --"

"Just a little while longer, Sam, I promise."

Sam doesn't understand how Castiel sounds so in control considering how desperate he himself must be.

Castiel picks up the pace, pushes Sam's knees farther apart so Sam can watch Cas' cock disappear in and out of him over and over, flushed and red.

“Sam, Sam,” Castiel pants and Sam rocks back on his cock to get him in deeper. “I’m going to -- oh, _Sam_!” He whines, and Sam’s cock twitches.

When Castiel pulls out he whimpers and tries to pull him back in.

“Come on, please, please, do it, do it, gonna come so hard,” Sam begs, and Castiel braces himself on Sam’s shoulder with a hand, the other holding his cock that’s aimed at Sam’s lower stomach.

“Are you sure? I can just go --”

“Please, wanna -- god, wanna see you, please.”

Castiel relaxes his muscles completely, closes his eyes, but Sam’s are wide open and watching Cas’ cock that’s soft now, dripping.

It starts as a slow stream, only coming every few seconds before stopping, then starting again, but then it comes out full force when Cas goes totally slack, and Sam’s moan vibrates off the walls it’s so _loud_.

He jacks his cock through the onslaught of slick heat sliding over his already damp skin, and soon enough Cas’ piss is mixed with come that’s steadily dripping from Sam’s cock.

Sam arches into the stream, and it runs down the rest of his body as a comforting warmth. Castiel is panting out curses every few seconds, his cock half-hard in his palm as he continues to piss all over Sam who’s begging for more of it.

When Castiel is done there’s not enough of it. The swell of his stomach has gone down, and Sam pushes on his lower abdomen as the last of Cas’ bladder is drained.

“Shit, shit,” Sam growls, and he comes again, rubbing Cas’ piss into his skin, into his hard cock. “Smell like you, everyone’s gonna know I’m yours.”

Castiel makes an animalistic sound, and then he claims Sam’s mouth roughly, their teeth clashing and tongues tangling. Castiel reaches between them and bats Sam’s hand out of the way so he can jerk Sam off through the mess they’ve made.

“Mine,” Castiel says, and bites the skin of Sam’s throat, sucking a bruise there Sam is going to trace in the mirror a few hours from now when they wake next to each other, boneless, warm, ready to go again.

“Yours.”

Castiel strokes himself until he’s hard again, which takes a few minutes, and by that time Sam’s shivering in a puddle of cold, but then Cas lines back up, and starts thrusting his hips until Sam’s left with tears trailing down his face it’s _so good_.

When Castiel comes again it’s _hard_ , and he drops his entire weight onto Sam as he orgasms.

“Oh. Oh, Sam,” Castiel breathes, and he winds come covered fingers through Sam’s hair to pull him closer, so they can share air between their parted lips.

The air of desperation leaves, and both of them are left panting and brainless for a few moments before the post-orgasm haze recedes a bit.

“Love you,” Sam groans, and Castiel hums against his skin.

“We should shower.”

“Mm, yeah,” Sam says, but neither of them make a move beyond moving closer together. “We need new sheets.”

“Might as well dirty them some more,” Castiel says, and Sam laughs breathlessly.

“I couldn’t get it up again if I tried.”

“Oh believe me,” Castiel says, and lowers himself down so his face is level with Sam’s cock, body between his spread legs. “I can get you hard without touching you.”

Sam’s cock twitches and a pitiful whine escapes his throat.

Changing the sheets can wait, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
> [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
